Snow At Christmas
by Shinigami1951
Summary: As the war ended Duo gave his heart to a fellow pilot who destory it. Now a year later, there is someone else in Duo's life, ready to mend Duo's heart. YAOI, songfic! XMAS FIC!


Title:Snow At Christmas  
  
Author: Shinigami195  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings:1x2, 5x2, 3+4  
  
Warnings: Evil Wufei, Yaoi, Cheesy, Major OCC, swearing  
  
Disclaimer:This is a songfic to "Last Christmas" I used the version sung by Savage Garden, but it was original sung by Wham! I do not own it. Nor do I own the characters involved... much as I want. Hey, can I have Duo and Heero for Christmas... PLEASE!!!  
  
Notes: Thanks for reading, and please review. I hope everyone enjoys this fic and that you all have a good Christmas. This is my gift to you, this year!!!  
  
abc = Song word  
  
Snow At Christmas  
  
Last Christmas I gave you my heart,   
  
but the very next day you gave it away   
  
and this year to save me from tears,   
  
I'll give it to someone special  
  
"What did you say?" He turned to face me, his eyes burning deep into mine and I forced myself to take a step back.  
  
"You heard me." I whispered, my heart breaking. I couldn't believe that even I was stupid enough to actual tell him how I felt.  
  
He snarled at me before strolling over to me.  
  
"EK!"  
  
He grabbed my face in his hands and crushed our lips together. I gasped at the contact as he pushed me backwards until I felt the frame of his bed against my knees and he pushed me down on to it. His lips meeting mine again as his hands fought to free my body from my clothing.  
  
That night I gave him my virginity and my heart in exchange for his... but he never gave it to me.   
  
When I woke the next morning he was gone.  
  
Well last Christmas I gave you my heart,   
  
but the very next day you gave it away   
  
and this year to save me from tears,   
  
I'll give it to someone   
  
I'll give it to someone... special   
  
"You have to come!"  
  
I sighed at Quatre and shook my head. "I'm sorry Q. But I can't."  
  
"Duo, its' the celebration for the year of peace. You have to come, it's your duty as an gundam pilot to come."  
  
I gave another sigh.  
  
"Is it because he is gonna be there?!"  
  
I snapped my head around and glared full-force at Quatre. "Of course not."  
  
"Great, then you'll come!!! Your shuttle ticket will be waiting for you at the airport, just give your name at the desk. I'll see you soon Duo!"  
  
And before I could protest he disconnected the line, forcing me to face the ugly truth that after a year of hiding from my other three friends I would have to see them again... have to see him again.  
  
Once bitten and twice shy   
  
Quatre has lent us the use of his mansion instead of us having to book a hotel and spending hundred of euros on the prices that hotel charge at Christmas time. It has its drawbacks though.  
  
As I entered the house, the first person I saw was Quatre. He looked so different from how he had looked since the war. He had matured physically and was now just taller than me. Quite scary since he used to be the smallest of us all. He hugged me and we broke into conversation, which was disturbed when a new arrival coughed, and my body froze.  
  
Standing at the top of the very grand staircase was someone who could only come from my wet dreams. Dressed to kill in a pair of black jeans, very tight fitting black jeans and a loose white shirt, which hide the muscles that I knew where, hidden beneath, was one Heero Yuy. His Prussian eyes blazed into me as I wet my suddenly dried lips.  
  
"Duo." He greeted me, my name rolling of his tongue in a way that sent shivers down my body.  
  
I gave a shaky nod as he began to glide down the stairs, and I was forced to mentally slap myself, I was NOT suppose to be checking out my best friend for pete sake! The friend, that oh-so-annoying voice in my head pointed out, that I hadn't seen in a year.   
  
I keep my distance  
  
"Well look who turned up."  
  
"Good morning Wufei. Did you sleep well?" Quatre greeted the other man that had joined them and I looked away and took a step away from Wufei. The memory of his touch still haunted me at night.  
  
But you still catch my eye   
  
But he was still as good-looking as I remembered. And I could recall why it was in the first place that I had thought that I had fallen in love with him. Chang Wufei. The asshole.  
  
Tell me baby, do you recognise me   
  
Wufei chose to ignore me as he began to talk to Quatre and I found myself meeting a questioning gaze from Heero, which was flicking back between Wufei and me.  
  
I shook my head at Heero as he stepped close to me. Close enough that I could smell him and I inhaled sharply. His smell intoxicating my sense.  
  
"Tell me." He ordered and again I shook my head. But Heero didn't give up, He reached for my suitcase and picked it up. "I'll show you to your room. It's next to mine." And he walked up the stairs. My eyes glued to his ass, which was framed oh-so-nicely in those extremely tight jeans, and I noticed a small smirk of Quatre's face as he caught my eye and he knew exactly what I was doing.  
  
And as I followed Heero upstairs with a goodbye to the two ex pilots in the hallway. I noticed that Wufei didn't even acknowledge me.   
  
Well, it's been a year   
  
I shrugged it off, and continued to follow that delicious ass. This time I physically slapped myself. Heero was not gay. He was madly in love with Relena. Everyone knew that... right? Then why the hell did he just look at me like that? Oh that's one hell of a sexy smirk.  
  
It doesn't surprise me   
  
"Here you go." Heero pushed open the door and walked in, placing my suitcase on the floor beside the very large double bed, which looked cold, and lonely knowing that only one person would be sleeping in it that night. I had a feeling once that Heero could read my thoughts especially when he reached the door and turned round and said, "If you need any company I'm just next door on the right." And he walked out, closing the door behind him, leaving me with my mouth wide-open.   
  
It was just my imagination. I told myself as I chucked myself on to the bed. Heero is just being friendly. I nodded, that was it. It was all completely innocent. Never mind the fact that Heero Yuy was one sexy man. And I don't even like him like that... right?  
  
Well, now that you have mention it...   
  
Happy Christmas   
  
Later that day, I was wondering around the house trying to find the swimming pool but when I found it, I turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
I wrapped it up and sent it   
  
I held my breath as he strolled towards me. "This is yours." He handed me a piece of paper and then turned to leave and I stood there on the pool edge, paper clenched in my hand. I didn't need to see what it was to know what it was.  
  
With the letter saying I loved you   
  
"DAMN YOU CHANG!" I growled angrily and he looked over his shoulder at me.  
  
I meant it   
  
"You were good Maxwell, but not good enough to keep around."  
  
Now I know what a fool I've been   
  
"You bastard." I growled more. "You selfish mother fucker."  
  
Wufei turned fully. "If you didn't notice Maxwell, I'm not even gay. You were just a little bit of fun. I enjoyed it. But my girlfriend is way better than you. I'm sorry."   
  
"You told me you loved me!" I spat.  
  
But if you kiss me now   
  
"Idiots believe anything."  
  
And he was gone, leaving me standing there fuming and without me realising it... crying too.  
  
I know you'll fool me again   
  
I sat down on one of the chairs with an exhausted sigh and I let the paper fall from my hand. I never heard the footsteps and I didn't see him bend to pick up the paper that had my written confession on.  
  
"Did you honestly love him?" He asked, sitting down and I blinked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Wufei." The Japanese man promoted. "Did you honestly love him?"  
  
"I thought I did." I replied. The world suddenly seemed unreal as Heero wrapped his arms around me and held me.  
  
"You deserve better than him Duo."  
  
Last Christmas I gave you my heart   
  
but the very next day you gave it away (you gave it away)  
  
and this year to save me from tears   
  
I'll give it to someone special (special)  
  
"Like who?" I mumbled, trying to stop myself crying again at the tenderness in Heero's arm. He had never hugged me before... well never of his own free will.  
  
"Me."  
  
The arms disappeared and when I finally realised what Heero had said, he was already gone, leaving me so confused as I sat back and thought about our friendship.  
  
Last Christmas I gave you my heart   
  
but the very next day you gave it away (you gave it away)  
  
I stood in front of the mirror a few days later, straighten out my suit which I was to wear to the Christmas Eve party.   
  
Over the passed few days I had spent them with Heero, never mention what he had said to me in the pool house but just getting to know him. Lingering touches and light teasing flirting.   
  
And this year to save me from tears   
  
I'll give it to someone special (special)  
  
We had taken our relationship beyond the bounds of just friendship but we hadn't quite reached the boundaries of boyfriends and lovers.   
  
That, I hoped would come tonight.   
  
Special   
  
Quatre had gone mad on decorations and everything looked amazing. The whole house was decorated in shades of red, gold, and green. And lets not forget the masses of mistletoe that hung from nearly every doorway.  
  
A crowded room  
  
As I strolled into the ballroom, I was greeted by the sight of Quatre and Trowa dancing together, a little bit too close than was really necessary but there was something about that couple that was just too damn cute for their own good.   
  
Friends with tired eyes   
  
Everyone was either dancing or chatting and as I made my way towards the food table, I spotted Wufei leaning against the wall, chatting to some girl nearby and I walked past him with my head held high and my eyes straight ahead. I could hear him laughing, but I chose to ignore as my eyes finally found the man I was looking for. Heero gave me a wide smile and I spun round to face Wufei.  
  
I'm hiding from you   
  
"A word about him." I said to the girl and she raised an eyebrow at me. "He's got a really, really small department in the trousers." She looked quickly down at Wufei's crotch before back up to my face. "And it's made worse..."  
  
"MAXWELL!"  
  
And your soul of ice   
  
"He really doesn't know what to do with it!" I winked at her as she hurried away from Wufei.  
  
"That Maxwell was dishonourable."  
  
I laughed. "Who gives a fuck?!" I asked. "You screw with me Chang, and I'll screw with you."  
  
My god I thought you were someone to rely on   
  
Wufei took a step forward so that he was inches from me.  
  
"Who do you think you are?"   
  
"Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on." I replied.  
  
Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on   
  
"No Maxwell, you were just..." Wufei broke off. His eyes widening as I felt the strong presence behind me and his scent filled the air around me.  
  
Face old lover with a fire in his heart   
  
"What were you about to say Wufei?" Heero asked, his voice chilly than the air outside.  
  
A man under cover when you tore me apart   
  
"It was nothing Yuy, just commenting on how lovely Duo..." He spat my name. "Looked tonight."  
  
"That... Chang, I have to agree on."  
  
Now I've found a real love   
  
Wufei gave a sharp nod before he turned and walked away and I spun round and hugged Heero tightly.  
  
"We're under the mistletoe." He whispered, looking up. My gaze rose to met his and I smiled.  
  
You'll never fool me again   
  
"So?" I asked. "Is that a bad thing? To be under the mistletoe with me?"  
  
Heero gave a light chuckle. "Not at all, Master Maxwell."  
  
"Master?"  
  
Heero bent down, his lips brushed against mine, sending sparks of electricity down my spine and I shivered.  
  
"Master of my heart." He whispered against my lips. (1)   
  
Last Christmas I gave you my heart   
  
but the very next day you gave it away (you gave it away)  
  
and this year to save me from tears   
  
I'll give it to someone special (special)  
  
His lips pressed firmly against mine and I willingly open my mouth, his tongue slipped in duelling with my own as I moaned into his mouth. His hands trailed down my back and one of them broke the band that held my hair in place. His hand buried itself deep in my main and he kissed me deeper.  
  
Last Christmas I gave you my heart   
  
but the very next day you gave it away (you gave it away)  
  
and this year to save me from tears   
  
I'll give it to someone (special)  
  
The next day was Christmas Day. There was snow falling outside the window. I shivered slightly as I climbed from bed and hurried to the window. The fields that surrounded the mansion in the middle of nowhere, were snowy white and glistering in the early morning sun.  
  
"Baka, you'll catch your death." I heard a groan from under the covers as I peered outside the window as hard as I could. I have never seen snow before, every Christmas I had had before had always been on the colonies. "Get your ass back into bed!" The covers growled at me.  
  
I laughed. "And it's such a nice ass too."  
  
"I never said it wasn't. But it'll be a cold ass if you don't come back to bed now!!!"  
  
I turned to look at the lump on the bed and I smiled before hurried back over and I snuggled against my lover's side, seeking his warmth.  
  
"Love you Hee-chan." I whispered, my face buried against his neck.  
  
"Ai shiteru Duo."  
  
I'll give it someone... special   
  
Owari - 18/12/03  
  
(1) Please forgive the cheesiness of this line.  
  
SORRY for the bad formatting, for some reason i couldn't get it right and i've spent well over an hour on trying to get it to upload properly. Sorry again and i hope it didn't destory your enjoyment!!!  
  
~Shinigami195~ 


End file.
